


Prompt it up

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, It's like being threated by a cupcake, One Shot Collection, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What if Beck was alive and hiding ?, What if Bucky and Beck loved you ?, What if you were in Prague during the Fire Elemental attack ?, What if you were sick and Bucky took care of you ?, prompts, written in a hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Prompts, imagine and one-shots for funI deny being the author even if I am
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Quentin Beck/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Imagine Beck is not dead but has to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlekin6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlekin6/gifts).



> Translated with Google, sorry  
> Kisses on you 💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Harlekin6

**Imagine:** Quentin Beck is not dead but he has to hide and decides to wait a while in Germany. Impossible for him to contact his team to find out how it is going in N.Y, so he must take his trouble patiently.  
In Europe, he is less likely to be recognized (once shaved and with the right clothes) and he creates a quiet little life for himself. Until he crosses your path, an ordinary day when the bus is crowded. You find yourself tight against each other and if you are very shy, he can still tear away a word or two. Your roads separate, probably to never cross again. Except that you work in a convenience store and he ends up entering it by chance because everyone needs to go shopping. There, it strikes you, you recognize him and you decide to let him know discreetly by slipping a word in his box of toothpaste (strange idea but whatever).  
From that moment, Beck and you start to see each other and he greatly appreciates to discover that you are a fan. Isolated in this country of savages, he decides to enjoy your company as he should and you do not complain. Except that between nights of sex, it is possible that something develops: feelings.


	2. Bucky x reader x Quentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's fight, boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Harlekin6

**Imagine:** Quentin Beck and you have been friends for a long time and you could even say that your relationship is not platonic anymore. You come to see him often and he talks to you with passion about his work, the holograms he designs and how his invention will change the world. To tell the truth, the young man intends to ask you to go out officially with him when the big project on which he works tirelessly will be presented. He already has apartment ideas in mind, he imagines his future with you by his side.

Except that a few days before the presentation, a strange man arrives at your house, disoriented and visibly hungry. Despite his lost look and his long hair, you recognize him immediately: James Buchanan Barnes, the man on whom you wrote a whole dossier for college. How could you refuse to help him? Despite your promise to keep it a secret, you talk about your guest to Quentin (after all, he’s the most important man in your life) who takes a dim view of the arrival of this HYDRA agent. Little by little, the man with the metal arm is taking up more and more space in your life and in your heart. To be forgiven for his intrusion, he helps you do the renovation work that Beck never found time to do, he tries his hand at baking. Even if he doesn’t talk much, you enjoy his company and since Quentin is busy working, you spend time with Bucky.

Realizing that you are moving away from him, the man who has loved you for years tries to keep face and reassure himself but everything changes when Tony Stark reveals to the public his latest technology: B.A.R.F. Quentin’s project is ridiculed, stolen before his eyes and he can’t stand it. He is thrown out like trash and when he comes to tell you the news and look for some comfort, he finds you with Bucky, always Bucky. It is too much for the engineer who slowly turns to hatred and madness until he becomes violent. Worried, you try to reason with him first and then run away for fear he will hurt you.

Quentin soon has only one idea in mind: take revenge on your guest and Tony Stark. After all, they stole everything from him: his career, his projects, the love of his life. Fortunately, he soon discovers a way to solve his problem, it consists of a few simple words: longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one and freight. Armed with this knowledge, he has no trouble scheduling Bucky to go and kill his former boss, but you are interfering, at the risk of being killed. The engineer tries in vain to hold you back, but you run to the soldier who is completely confused and no longer knows who to attack. He turns on you and the two men fight, the engineer trying to stop his enemy from hurting you. Beck is clearly at a disadvantage against the war machine but he is determined, especially if he can kill him once and for all.

Completely disoriented and thinking only of accomplishing his mission by killing someone, Bucky shoots in your direction before regaining consciousness when he realizes that he tried to kill you. Blood begins to drip on the ground but it’s not yours. Quentin took the ball for you and is trying one last time to have you back, kneeling in front of you. But you’re not ready to forgive him, he went too far. After calling an ambulance for the one you loved, you leave with Bucky promising to help him become a normal man again. A promise that you will keep since you will accompany him to Wakanda, ignoring how bad your old lover will go.


	3. Bucky/ Sick reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dying, a stupid cold is destroying your nose, your throat and your sanity. Hopefully, your boyfriend is a sweet heart and knows who to help you.

The sound of your cough is totally preventing you from keeping up with your Netflix series and your mind is too foggy to really follow the plot anyway. With a dramatic gasp, you turn off the TV and curl up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket that has seen many winters and colds before. You hate it, being sick, and more when it comes to the day you were supposed to see your boyfriend. Obviously, you have to have canceled dates, but you still are frustrated. Your throat is burning as if it had been rubbed with the green side of a sponge, you have a fever, blocked sinuses and mismatched socks: the very image of pathetism.

Someone knocks gently before entering your apartment, either a relative or a particularly polite burglar. Pff… if this is the second option, you absolutely don't have the strength to stand up to stop them from stealing everything, you'll have to watch the show, helpless. Just to signal your presence anyway (in case of the burglar flees hearing you breathe like Darth Vader), you take a Strepsil and start sucking it, watching for the newcomer to arrive. A young man in a red t-shirt with long hair walks into the living room with a compassionate gaze on you. In his metallic hand, he holds a bag full of honey, lemons, chocolates and other things to cheer you up.

“My darling, you are radiant. "

There is no meanness in his voice so you can't take offense. Instead, you growl as you dig deeper into the blanket to keep him from seeing you like this. You texted him to cancel, he wasn't supposed to come. But you should have known that Bucky isn't the type of man to let his girlfriend die in a corner like a wounded animal. After placing his bag on the table, the young man comes to sit next to you and puts a hand on your forehead to take your temperature. No need to list your symptoms for him, he guesses them one by one by gently stroking your cheek and looking around. Used tissues, nasal spray, throat lozenges, the diagnosis is clear. James pats your shoulder with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. "

After all, there was a time when he used to regularly treat his friend Steve, the king of bronchitis and other illnesses that shook his whole frail little body. He just hopes he doesn't have to give you a cold bath or rush you to the hospital. For starters, he cleans around you a bit, picks up the old tissues, tidies up so you don't get tired. He notices that you haven't had to eat much lately, he will need to make sure you regain strength and nutrients. Before he leaves to prepare something for your throat, he takes the time to kiss your cheek tenderly to comfort you. You stir, very embarrassed to show yourself in such an unflattering light, but he shakes his head.

"Not that with me, you're perfect. You will heal, regain your strength and everything will be fine. I love you. "

Bucky strokes your hair then gets up to heat some water, moving around your little kitchen as if he were at home and it's not totally wrong as he spends so much time with you. Despite his prosthesis, he has no trouble handling fragile objects or chopping lemons without ramming the knife into the table. Knowing that it calms you down, he hums an old Romanian ballad, glancing at you. With a sigh, you sit up slightly to look at him. Without saying that you feel better, there is something comforting about your boyfriend's presence. He soon returns with a steaming mug that he places in front of you.

"Drink, it's honey and lemon, it'll soothe your throat. Take your time, sweetheart. "

You obey and take the mug, trying to inhale the sweet scent for a minute despite your stuffy nose before drinking slowly. Bucky strokes your back, drawing abstract shapes on it. He's glad to see you, even if it is like this, and just spending time with you makes him happy. When you finish your hot water, he puts the cup back on the table and hugs you to lie down. You do not oppose a great resistance, you are totally empty but it's not like you can sleep, you hurt all over. At least you can feel Bucky's arms around you, if not his reassuring scent. The two of you stretch out on the couch, huddled together and you feel something cool touching your feverish skin: his metallic arm. A sigh of relief escapes you and you squeeze the prosthesis against you, the icy surface doing you so much good. It's like a cuddly toy, a cold cuddly toy, and James suppresses a laugh when he sees you hug his arm. It doesn't bother him at all, you can keep it like that for as long as you want. It starts humming to you again until you fall asleep deeply. So, listening to your calm breathing, the young man thinks he will have to wait a bit before proposing you ...


	4. From Prague with heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you were in Prague during the Elemental attack? Beck's plan does not go as planned...  
> (On a Harlekin6's idea)

A light breeze disturbs your hair as the pod lifts into the air on the summer night. You can't wait to reach the highest point so you can admire Prague and its lights, but you also savor every second in the company of your boyfriend, squeezing his hand with an excited smile. He's less enthusiastic than you, but that's his usual way of being, that doesn't prevent him from enjoying the moment with you. The Ferris wheel was your idea, but it's true that there is something pleasant about being out of sight to kiss you under the stars. You huddle together, your head resting against his shoulder as you continue to climb up to overlook the carnival crowd.

Suddenly, the ground begins to emit a thick black smoke and the passers-by hurriedly move aside before the earth begins to vomit a glowing magma that winds between the cobblestones to climb up the statues. From where you are, you don't immediately notice the danger, too busy enjoying this romantic moment. It is the panicked screams that grab your attention, the molten mass swelling and swelling into a gigantic, humanoid entity with huge, incandescent limbs. Its face is terrifying and its cry echoes through the large square, triggering a veritable movement of panic.

From his hiding place, a certain engineer relishes his moment, ready to make his debut once the Elemental does some damage. His pantyhose sidekick must be thinking in the panic of how to stop this monster, unless he relies on "Mysterio" to defeat the enemy. This little one is intelligent but also so naive that it makes him blind. All it took was a little self-confidence, a cropped beard to look like his late mentor, and a little encouragement to get him to eat out of Beck's hand. Child's play.

"Y/N, stay behind me!" "

Your boyfriend tries to block with his body as he watches the situation, the screaming passers-by, the slender black figure swinging to try to stop the lava abomination advancing and growing visibly. From your pod, you can already feel its pestilent, burning breath as the monster wreaks havoc, crushing cars with roaring roars. You feel your heart pounding and curse yourself for choosing the Ferris wheel because you are stuck, unable to escape. Besides, you're not the only ones, you can hear the screams of two teenagers a few pods below. You can't die here, that would be too awful. You suppress tears of terror as your boyfriend presses you against him briefly. He will protect you as best he can. A dramatic scene, a desperate little couple, the team pulling the strings behind this staging couldn't ask for better. It's going to be time for the armored hero to make an appearance, throw in some emerald lightning before tragically sacrificing himself (to finally survive, don't worry, kids). Quentin sits up with a big smile, it's his highlight.

Shots echoed abruptly across the large square, hitting the terrifying figure of the creature whose colors fade for a fraction of a second. Without waiting, a new burst explodes, your boyfriend aiming without even a shiver, his weapon well held in his hands. His metal arm does not shake, the young man wants to protect you and nothing will stop him. With staggering speed, he empties his magazine on the monster, which splits into a million pixels as drones drop with a final roar. As passers-by, SHIELD, and Team Mystério watch dumbfounded, the magma monster disappears, leaving behind only sparking robots. Silence falls and in a corner of the set, a teenager in a black suit descends on the pavement, a confused but relieved expression under his mask. His friends are safe and sound. As for you, you widen your eyes before slapping your boyfriend on the arm with a fake expression of reproach.

"You brought a gun to our date!" "

Bucky makes an apologetic face as he puts down his rifle (wondering how he managed to hide it) but you don't sulk for long, hugging his neck to hug him. You were so scared but luckily your hero saved the day. With a little luck, this story will restore the image of the young man and finally present him as a true Avenger. He deserves to be appreciated by people and to let go of his deadly weapon past. After all, he never did anything wrong.

***

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES !!!!

Returning to his team after having had to play surprise and a thousand other emotions in front of Fury and that idiot Peter (what! The Elementals are illusions! But what a surprise! I'm shocked!), Beck fumes and paces the room up and down wide, yelling at his team, which has curled up like a bunch of sheepish children. The night was supposed to be a success, the apotheosis for their fictional hero, but instead they are in serious trouble. The more far-sighted discreetly put away fragile or valuable items, their leader's anger promises to be more terrifying than any Elemental.

" Why nobody told me that the fucking WINTER SOLDIER was there ???? !!!!! It's not like it's a small detail !!! "

Oh damn… the question they've got the answer to. They must not say anything, remain silent as a grave but he will realize it. Quick, someone agree to wear the hat or Beck's fury will only get worse. Brave, Will takes a step forward, used to playing the scapegoat for angry men jealous of Tony Stark (at least that boss has hair). To tell the truth, they had noticed this guy locked in the Ferris wheel but seen from afar and with his cap on, hard to say for sure if he was really Captain America's friend.

"We thought .... we thought it wasn't important. That he wouldn't interfere."

He seemed helpless and with his girlfriend, it's not like he was prepared to face a monster. In addition, he was in the Ferris wheel so technically unable to do anything. The team already had enough to do with the kid, Spider-man, even though Quentin had said he could guide him and keep him from going to the wrong place. The latter takes a deep breath and grabs his goblet of greenish juice, trying not to crush it in his fist, not toss it at Janice's head and most of all… not to scream.

“So for you, a super soldier from WWII with a metallic arm and a talent with weapons is .... not .... IMPORTANT !!!! "

He inhales and exhales deeply. Breathe Quentin, breathe ... You are surrounded by idiots. By dint of deep breaths and imagining himself killing each of his colleagues slowly and inventively, the young man manages to calm down and turns on his heels to go to rest, not without pointing a finger at the terrorized group.

“Don't forget to remind me to pulverize you after I drank my juice. "

Shitty day...


	5. Cupcake (😈) (Bucky/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my dear but in front of an evil Bucky, you don't stand a chance...
> 
> Or do you ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Let’s admit our Winter Soldier is a little bit sassy cause we all know Bucky has a lot)  
> (It’s maybe more Once upon a time!Sebastian than Bucky!Sebastian…my bad)

The apartment door is open and everything looks as usual but you can tell something is wrong, a strange intuition makes you shudder as you enter. Slightly nervous, you drop off your groceries in the hallway while removing your shoes. Normally a male voice should greet you, but you can't hear anything except clicks coming from your boyfriend's office.

“Bucky? Are you there, my love? "

In general, you avoid disturbing him in his office, it is his space, an intimate place where he likes to go to rest or when he needs to be a little alone. But like I told you, you have a strange feeling and you push open the door with a hint of shyness, apologizing in advance for disturbing him. You find James crouching in front of a gun, carefully loading it after putting a dark sexy outfit that looks rather disturbing to you at the time. Seeing you, the young man hesitates for a moment and then smiles at you as if he doesn't have a gun in his hands.

“Hello doll! You had a good day ? I have a little thing to do, I'll be back soon. "

He finishes packing his things before getting up to kiss you on the cheek as you remain totally shocked at the sight he offers. You knew he kept guns, but you've never seen him like this before. This is clearly not a mission for the Avengers, something is wrong. Your hand rests on his arm to restrain him, worried.

"Where are you going, Buck?" What is all this? "

Your boyfriend follows your gaze at the gun, his stealth outfit, and he shrugs like nothing has happened. Something in his blue eyes is calling out to you, you don't recognize that slightly pensive sweetness that characterizes your lover's eyes. No, there's like an unhealthy arousal, something toxic and cruel that makes you wonder if this is really the Bucky you know. Yet it's the same face, the same smell, he just looks… evil.

"I just have a woman to kill, a Nobel Prize winner I think. I'll be back for dinner. "

A murder ? No, no, the James Barnes you love wouldn't tell you he was going to kill someone so casually. Your first thought is to ask yourself if he's not under HYDRA's control yet, but his time in Wakanda has deprogrammed him, that can't be it. And then, according to reports, he wasn't so... relaxed. But we are in a strange world and more than one person has the ability to manipulate an Avenger. What is certain is that your lover is not in his normal state and you must absolutely prevent him from harming anyone. You try to bar his way as best you can, but Bucky has no trouble pushing you aside, despite your protests. Seeing that he's not going to listen to you, you act on instinct and grab a pistol in his office to hold him in view, standing between him and the door.

\- You can't do this, Buck, I won't let you.  
\- And what are you going to do, doll? Shoot me?

There is something sharp about his mocking tone, he's always been sassy but never mean and especially towards you. To show you're not kidding, you remove the safety of your gun and continue to wave it, trying not to shake. Yes, you are ready to put a bullet in his knee to prevent him from doing something he will regret. There's nothing you wouldn't do for your lover and you will protect him at all costs, even from himself. You were there, with him, in Wakanda, you know what hardships he went through and it must not start again. At your determination, James bursts out laughing as if you were just a child.

"Sorry, Y/N, but now I feel like I'm threatened by a cupcake. "

A gunshot rings out and the bullet whistles near his ear as a warning. You missed on purpose (you weren't going to shoot him in the face!) but that should be enough to show you're not kidding. With an exasperated sigh, Bucky puts his rifle against the wall, it'll delay his plans but incapacitating you shouldn't take him too long. He does not doubt to beat you, you are clearly less strong and less fast than him. Besides, he is not afraid of inflicting serious injuries...

"Come closer, doll, since you want me to take care of you. "

With a smooth gesture and before you know it, he grabs your hand and twists it to drop the pistol and disarm you. Child's play, really. Except you don't give him time to make another movement, you throw your foot into his knee, the goal is to keep him from moving. You might not be a WWII soldier, let alone an Avenger or an ancient killing machine, but you have resources. You start hitting him where you can and your boyfriend laughs as he brushes aside your attacks, very surprised at how accurately you land certain punches.

\- You're pretty good, I'm impressed.  
\- You know what I've been through, you suspected that I was not defenseless.

Years of being insulted, beaten, treated like an object by men has forced you to learn to defend yourself. In secret, every day you practiced self-defense movements, you signed up for classes to learn how to fight, how to hurt at your turn. You didn't think you'd ever have to use this knowledge on Bucky, but you have no choice. You fight fiercely, adrenaline rushing through your veins as you tell yourself you have to protect your boyfriend from himself. But he remains more trained than you and you soon are on the ground, your limbs blocked by Bucky's muscular body, wiping his bloody lip.

"It was fun, we'll have to do that again. Now don't be silly and let me go, I'm going to be late and it might make me angry. You don't want to make me angry, do you Y/N? "

The bastard, he uses those words on purpose, to remind you of your father, to bring up the terrified child in you. So is he so manipulated or insane that he uses psychological torture? At least you have fewer qualms now. You look at him with a mixture of disgust and mockery before grabbing an object and slapping him hard on the side of the head. A metallic noise echoed throughout the apartment and James collapsed, stunned. Whoever wanted to manipulate him, their control should have ended. With any luck, your boyfriend will wake up with a monumental headache but no memories of what happened. You stand up panting and look at your weapon.

You were right, my love, we needed a new frying pan.


	6. Cupcake (😇) (Bucky/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute couple moment

The living room shines with a thousand colors and you hope Bucky will appreciate the decoration, you have spent several hours arranging all the garlands to create a warm atmosphere in your new apartment. Quickly, you make sure your hair is in place right before the door opens and Bucky walks in, removing his jacket with a sigh of relief. It is good to go home and he still feels very moved to have a home, his own, after all this time wandering. His eyes widen noticing the colored lights, he thinks that is beautiful.

“Happy wedding anniversary, my love! "

You jump to his neck to kiss him tenderly, knowing full well that he will be able to support your weight even if you are rather plump. He lifts you up slightly and hugs you, kissing you back, eyes closed to make the most of the moment. When you finally part ways, you both gasp as the hug on your lips has become more passionate than tender. Smiling and excited, you guide him into the living room where the meal is ready. You came home early on purpose to get everything in place and the young man thanks you with a look before settling in.

\- Ready to honor our tradition?  
\- More than ready!

You jump next to him on the couch and grab your controller with an excited laugh, it's high time to kick off your annual video game tournament. The last time he beat you, but you plan to give him some change. By the time the game starts, you look at your husband defiantly.

\- I'll put you in misery!  
\- Sorry but I just feel like I'm threatened by a cupcake.

His little remark only makes you want to beat him and you start your tournament laughing, munching on what you have prepared between games. Your pressure-free competition lasts for long hours, until you end up resting the joysticks with a tired sigh, lying against each other and still laughing. James intertwines your fingers and brings them to his lips, kissing your wedding ring.

"Since you won, you have the right to open your gift first. "

He stands up to retrieve a package and hands it to you, hoping you enjoy it and don't laugh too far off at the wrapping. Impatient, you take the box and smile, taking your time to unpack it.

"Bucky… it's beautiful…! "


End file.
